Our Love
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: It's the first time their baby kicked, and Regina and Emma can't help but think about the child they lost. As they fantasize about their almost-life, the couple envision their will-be life. Definitely fluff and definitely SwanQueen!


**A/N - **I've been on a bit of writing binge today, in case you couldn't tell ;-) This is the last story of past events for a little while; I'll be going back to where we left off with all three kids. But, I'll still be working on bits of their "history!" So, as always please enjoy, and please let me know what you think :-) Reviews are much appreciated!

* * *

The first time Regina felt Daniela kick, she was half asleep. Emma laid beside her, her back to Regina's face. It took a moment to realize what the soft flutter in her stomach actually was. She'd just started to drift off, when her hand flew to her slight bulge.

Regina pushed the blankets away from her torso and stayed motionless. She waited and hoped for another movement, her breathing barely audible. When she felt a foot press into the palm of her hand, Regina nudged her sleeping wife.

"Emma!"

The blonde turned on her side and mumbled into her pillow, "I'm sleeping."

"Wake up!" Regina urged. "Emma!" In an attempt to bring her groggy wife out of her zombie-like state, Regina turned on the light next to her.

Emma jostled awake and covered her face in pain. "Gina?!" As her eyes slowly adjusted to the harsh luminescence, Emma moved her hands away. "If this is just for some pickles and applesauce-"

"No cravings! Come here!" Regina grabbed Emma's limp hand before she even knew what was happening. "Did you feel that?" Regina asked as another ripple flew across her abdomen. "There!" Emma's eyes widened at the sudden stirring. A moment of silence washed over the couple as they basked in the wondrous milestone. When the movement ended, Emma gazed upon her glowing wife with tears in her eyes. She was truly speechless- which, for Emma was a feat in and of itself.

She sat across from Regina and struggled to the find the right words to utter. Nothing she came up with felt right; nothing seemed to describe everything that she felt. Eventually, Emma's lips parted and she said the only thing she was sure of. "I love you."

Regina chuckled through tears of joy and pulled Emma's face inward until their lips caressed against each other's. "I love you, too."

Emma snuggled closer to Regina and put her hand back on the small baby bump. "Gina?" she asked quietly.

"Hm?"

As her wife burrowed her head under Emma's chin, she spoke methodically and softly. "What do you think we would have named the baby?" The brunette's heart skipped a beat as her attention was diverted to the family member they rarely talked about. Emma felt the shift in Regina's demeanor, but went on. "Daniela is taken, Mary Margaret's not an option. I like David." After the car accident, Emma and Regina had voyaged onto the road to recovery. They talked to each other about things they'd been feeling, the guilt they each experienced, and how they wanted to make it better. But never had they ever discussed the "What ifs."

Regina sighed heavily, "I don't know, Emma."

"I think he would have looked like Henry," Emma mused.

"Why do you think it was a boy?"

"I don't know. Something just tells me he would've been."

A part of Regina wanted to pull away from Emma and end the conversation right there. The rest of her, however, knew they'd put off talking about it for too long. It was as if she knew it were the final step to moving on completely. "He would have had your eyes," Regina said with a heavy heart.

"And you're smile."

"Henry's laugh."

"He would've had our love."

"He would've had our hearts," Regina amended. She absentmindedly massaged her stretched stomach. "This one will have even more," she asserted.

"I have a feeling she's gonna be a handful," Emma smiled to herself.

"If she's anything like you, then yes."

"I'm going to take that a compliment, Gina." Emma maneuvered herself down the mattress until she was eye-level with Regina's belly. She cupped her hands around the sides of her mouth as if she were telling a secret. Regina's head was thrown back in soft giggles before Emma even had the chanced to say anything. "You hear that, Dani? You're gonna to have everything, baby girl. You're gonna have a family who cares about you, and a big brother to protect you. You're never gonna wonder where your parents are, 'cause we'll be right here whenever you need us. You're gonna have our love, Dani."


End file.
